


Somewhere

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, MSR, all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: An all things first time vignette.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Somewhere

Somewhere on the street, there are people driving, walking, going about their business. They have no idea. Their lives are so distant to him, they might as well be on Mars. Right now, for him, there is only her. Everything in his life has focused to this point. He’s shucking off his past and it feels so good. He’s loose, he’s free and he’s about to step into a brave new future. With her. When the sun rises he’ll be different, they’ll be different.

Somewhere out there, stars are washed across the sky, the moon is glinting off windscreens, windows, puddles. There are headlights, fluorescent strips, neon signs. But right now, there is only the soft glow of light from the crack in the blind that’s making her skin the colour of warm silver and her hair a shade of muted gold, so beautiful that she must be from a Renaissance painting.

Somewhere in his heart, there is a pulse of love so strong it threatens to burst open. He doesn’t care. She can see it, see him in all his unfettered glory. He loves Dana Scully. He is as certain of that as she has ever been in the veracity of her science. Her murmured ‘I love you’ as she slips over him is as true as his belief in things other than this world. After all, she’s here in his bed and she’s otherworldly.

Somewhere in time there was a knock on a door, a forced partnership, a believer and a sceptic thrust together. There were fierce debates, lies and deception, monsters and mutants and malicious human beings. There was horror and sadness and humour and trust. Right now, though, there is only love. There is him and there is her and there is them.

She kisses his lips with a release of breath that stipples his skin and pulls his nipples to tight peaks. Her fingernails brush around them and she makes an appreciative noise from the base her throat. His hands map her body, the dips and curves, the flat and the soft swells, and somewhere in his brain he understands that this is the truth they have both been seeking.

When she rubs against him, dragging her centre up and down his shaft, it’s with an urgency he wasn’t expecting and he unravels. She’s under him, he’s inside her, with a slender arm draped around his neck, her legs hooked over his lower back, heels drumming into his ass. Somewhere there’s music and it takes a beat to realise that it’s the rhythm of them. Her sighs and moans, his thrusts and groans. 

After, all there is left is to wonder why it’s taken them so long. But to think of it would be to ruin the perfect moment. Somewhere, there are other people making love for the first time. But they are not important.


End file.
